warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun/HowtoStromung
How to Stromungen! Mit Curly ... also mir! Ich kann keine Videos aufnehmen, solange ich niemanden habe, der mich Step by Step begleitet, also hier: Geschreibsel und Bildchen. Die Bilder, die ich hier präsentiere, sind kein echtes CA. Die sind einfach nur zur Hilfe. Zuerst war das hier nur ein Stromungstutorial, aber es ist außerdem noch ein Tigerungs- und Shadingtutorial dabei. Rosenherz hat zu den beiden letzteren auch Tutorials gemacht, also könnt ihr da auch gerne vorbei schauen. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #000000; width:100%;" |- style="background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top,#cd9f69,#f7d7b1);" ! colspan="2" | Tutorials |- | |-| Stromungen= Vor dem Zeichnen: Denkt daran, dies ist die Art und Weise, wie ich ganz zu Anfang Stromungen gemacht habe. Seit einiger Zeit (seit meinem ersten gestromten CA) mache ich sie freihand oder benutze Vorgaben nur noch als Grundstütze, wenn ich sehr unzufrieden mit einer Tigerung bin. Aber meine ersten Versuche (allesamt an meinen eigenen Charakteren) habe ich auf diese Weise gemacht. Ich benutze einen ganz bestimmten Stift fürs Zeichnen, den ich mir selbst erstellt habe: In der 2.8 Version von GIMP ist dieser Stift eine Raute, hat einen Radius von 0,4, ansonsten wurden keine Änderungen an den vorgegebenen Einstellungen vorgenommen. Immer auf Größe 20. In der 2.10 Version muss zuerst die Pinselgröße von den Einstellungen entkoppelt werden. Dazu drücke auf den Knopf rechts neben der Leiste der Pinselgröße in den Werkzeugeinstellungen, der aussieht, wie ein Kettenglied und ein halbes (sollte klappen). Der Stift hat in dieser Version auch die Form einer Raute, aber einen Radius von 0,1 und eine Härte von 70. Immer auf Größe 20. Und wichtig: hab Geduld. Es hat bei mir sehr lange gedauert, bis ich meine erste gestromte Katze hochgeladen habe. Übe, bis du dich wirklich sicher fühlst und zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit bist. Ein paar Tipps: Denk immer daran, dass die Tigerung das Fell stark bedeckt. Denk auch immer daran, dass die Linien, die du machst, leicht gewellt und zackig sind, also nie wirklich gerade. Kleine Einbuchtungen sind vollkommen in Ordnung. Und denk immer daran, dass die Tigerung an den Beinen komplizierter wird, während sie am restlichen Körper dem Namen "blotched tabby" also "fleckig gestreift" alle Ehre macht. Step 1: Such dir eine Vorlage aus. Bei diesem Beispiel werde ich eine Anführervorlage verwenden. Step 2: Wenn du schon etwas vertrauter mit Stromungen und ihrem System bist, kannst du diesen Schritt überspringen. Ansonsten: Such dir ein Bild einer Katze auf Google Bilder (oder sonstwo), deren Stromung dir gefällt und die ungefähr dieselbe Pose wie deine Vorlage hat. Achtet dabei darauf, dass die Stromung Merkmale hat, die einfach zu übernehmen sind (ihr könnt natürlich auch kompliziertere Muster nehmen). Step 3: Vorlage einfärben und gegebenfalls Felltextur hinzufügen. Ich empfehle jedoch, für das Stromen die Farbebenen unsichtbar zumachen, damit man die Tigerung besser sehen kann. Step 4: Öffne das Bild der gestromten Katze in einer neuen Datei in GIMP, damit du leicht hin und her switchen kannst (und nein, ich meine nicht, dass man die Tigerung Abpausen soll. Einfach Inspiration und Sicherheit darin suchen, bis man es auch allein schafft). Step 5: Fang die Stromung am Schweif an. Hierbei brauchst du eigentlich keine Vorlage, aber du kannst ruhig eine benutzen, wenn du nicht weißt, wie du anfangen sollst. Was ich meist mache: ein breiter Aalstrich, von dem unregelmäßige, manchmal gespaltene Streifen abgehen, so wie hier. Danach ausfüllen. Datei:HowtoStromung.1.pngDatei:HowtoStromung.2.png Step 6: Danach ist der Kopf dran. Den könnt ihr eigentlich genauso tigern wie bei einem normalen Tabby. Wenn ihr jedoch näher an der Stromung dran bleiben wollt, denkt daran, dass Classics viele, sehr dünne Streifen an der Stirn haben. Datei:HowtoStromung.3.png Step 7: Jetzt geht es an den Körper. Ich würde empfehlen, in der Mitte des Körpers, also über dem Bauch, anzufangen. Dort haben die meisten gestromten Katzen einen großen Fleck. Datei:HowtoStromung.4.1.png Step 8: Die Musterungen um diesen Fleck von Oberschenkel bis Schulter zu versuchen, so gut es geht zu übernehmen. Dabei müssen vermutlich Kompromisse eigegangen werden. Man muss die Muster auch nicht übernehmen, sondern man kann ich einfach von ihnen inspirieren lassen. Denkt daran, dass die Streifen an den Beinen häufiger Einkerbungen haben. Ein kleiner Tipp: Um den Fleck herum (mit ein bisschen Abstand) gibt es meistens einen großen Bogen, der bis hoch zum Rücken geht. Datei:HowtoStromung.5.png Step 9: Beine. Such dir aus, wie lang die Tigerung die Beine hinuntergehen soll. Ich höre meist am oberen Teil der Unterschenkel auf. Denk daran, dass die Tigerung an den Unterschenkeln zu dünneren, geraderen Streifen wird. Datei:HowtoStromung.6.png Step 10: Hals und Nacken. Bei Stromungen würde ich grundsätzlich empfehlen, einen Aalstrich im Nacken zu zeichnen. Zudem bevorzuge ich es, keine Streifen an der Brust zu haben und wenn ich sie mache, dann kurz und breit. Datei:HowtoStromung.7.png Step 11: Ausfüllen. Datei:HowtoStromung.8.png Step 12: Schärfen und Verwischen. Mit dem Radierer sind nun jegliche Kanten weicher zu machen und jegliche spitze Streifen zu schärfen. Wenn zu weit in die Tigerung hinein radiert wurde, korrigiere dies mit dem Pinsel. Danach werden die Streifen mit dem Verschmierungstool an den Kanten leicht verwischt, um den Übergang leichter zu machen (bei 2.8 kann die Rate bei 50 bleiben, bei 2.10 empfehle ich, die Rate auf 40 runterzuschalten). Datei:HowtoStromung.9.1.pngDatei:HowtoStromung.9.2.pngDatei:HowtoStromung.9.3.png Step 13: Immer so weiter, bis man schließlich fertig ist. Früher habe ich dann auch noch Felltexturen auf die Stromung gemacht, das mache ich jetzt aber nicht mehr, weil ich faul bin. Datei:HowtoStromung.10.png Step 14: Dann alles, was über die Outlines hinaussteht, entfernen (kleiner Tipp von jemanden, der sehr häufig Sachen außerhalb der Outlines hatte: benutz Farbauswahl (das Tool neben dem Zauberstab) und wähle die Grundfellfarbe aus. Dann Auswahl -> Invertieren, auf die Tigerungsebene gehen und "Entfernen" drücken. Das ist besser als mit einem Radierer ^^). Dann die anderen Ebenen sichtbar machen, Shading und Augenfarbe hinzu und voilà. Kleiner Funfact am Rande, das hier ist das Shading von Volestar. War faul :D Datei:HowtoStromung.11.png So, ich hoffe, dass ich hiermit helfen konnte und dass es verständlich genug war. |-| Tigerungen= Vor dem Zeichnen: Der altbewährte Pinsel, der auch für die Stromungen verwendet wird. Dieselben Einstellungen. Allerdings benutze ich zudem noch den Pinsel "2. Hardness 025" und "Bristles 03". Pinsel, Radierer und Verschmierer sind die Tools, die benötigt werden. Tipps: Male gerade Streifen. Streifen ein bis zweimal nachfahren. Streifen am Rücken nach unten gehen lassen, bis hin zum Bauch und langsam an Schulter und Kruppe beginnen, sie schräger zu machen. Gabelungen einbringen. Die Streifen nicht im zu großen Abstand voneinander zeichnen. Die Streifen nicht nach vorne zeigen lassen. Geduld haben. Mir ist zudem aufgefallen, dass ich meine CAs mit dem "Veralteten Modus" mache: Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step1.png Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step2.pngDatei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step3.png Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass dies bei sowohl Zeichnen als auch Verschmieren helfen kann. Step 1: Vorlage aussuchen, einfärben, gegebenenfalls Felltexturen, Farbebenen unsichtbar machen, damit man die Tigerung besser sieht. In diesem Beispiel verwende ich eine Kriegervorlage. Step 2: Wir fangen am Schweif an. Dort machen wir mit "2.Hardness 025" ein paar breite Streifen - meist sind es zwischen vier und fünf. Danach mit dem Pinsel "Bristles 03" verwischen, um einen solchen Übergang zu erschaffen: Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step4.pngDatei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step5.png Step 3: Die Schweifstreifen vom Rest des Körpers entfernen und das Gesicht tigern. (Ich habe die Stirnstreifen jetzt schon verschmiert, ich erkläre das dann später.) Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step6.png Step 4: Brust. Ein paar Streifen an der Brust können nicht schaden, denk aber stets daran, dass diese in die Tigerung am restlichen Körper einfließen müssen. Denk außerdem daran, dass viele Vorlagen in einem Profil stehen, das dafür sorgt, dass man die andere Seite der Brust sieht, also müssen die Bruststreifen wenigstens auf der anderen Seite angedeutet werden. (Auch hier habe ich bereits geschärft, das wird dann gleich erklärt). Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step7.png Step 5: Schulter. Schräge Streifen, in die Bruststreifen einfließen lassen, wenn man möchte. Schräg, damit sie an den Beinen waagerecht und am Rücken senkrecht werden können. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step8.png Step 6: Vorderbeine. Streifen, die so gut wie waagerecht sind. Schmale Streifen (jetzt mögen sie breit aussehen, aber beim Schärfen werden sie nochmal dünner gemacht), viele Gabelungen. Lass die Streifen die Form des Streifens darüber annehmen, damit man ein gleichmäßiges Muster hat. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step9.png Step 7: Rücken und Bauch. Die Streifen hier sind so gut wie senkrecht und laufen vom Rücken hinab zum Bauch. Du kannst ruhig Streifen vom Bauch hinaufführen, getigerte Katzen können auch am Bauch gestreift sein. (Bei dieser Vorlage sind Rücken und Bauch sehr kurz, bei anderen sind sie länger und da sieht es besser aus, wenn auch vom Bauch Streifen hochgehen, damit es nicht so leer aussieht.) Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step10.png Step 8: Kruppe. Also der Teil, wo Rücken in Hintern übergeht. Fang hier an, deine Streifen leicht anzuschrägen. Ich empfehle zudem, kurze Streifen zu machen, damit man am Oberschenkel bereits gerade Streifen malen kann. Dann einen Streifen von Kruppe zum oberen Ende des Oberschenkels malen. (Auch hier ist die Kruppe kurz, bei anderen wird sie länger sein). Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step11.png Step 9: Hinterbeine. An Oberschenkel mehrere große Gabelungen, allesamt wieder so gut wie waagerechte Streifen. Ich empfehle außerdem, am Oberschenkel vor allem (aber nicht nur) lange Streifen zu machen, die von einer Seite zur anderen reichen. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step12.png Step 10: Schärfen und korrigieren. Mit dem Radierer die Spitzen leicht anschärfen. Wenn die Musterung einem nicht gefällt, korrigieren. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step13.pngDatei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step14.png Step 11: Verwischen. Nun die Spitzen der Streifen ganz sachte in die Richtung verwischen, in die sie zeigen. Also kurze Züge, nur in diese Richtung ziehen. Ein bis dreimal. Dann ganz vorsichtig, ganz sachte, die Seiten entlang, um einen weicheren Farbverlauf zu erzeugen. Der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Bildern ist minimal. Es soll keinen großen Unterschied geben. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step15.pngDatei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step16.png Step 12: Weitermachen. Schärfen, sachte verwischen, bis man schließlich fertig ist: Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step17.png Step 13: Alles, was drübersteht, entfernen. Andere Ebenen sichtbar machen, Shading und Augenfarbe hinzu und voilà! Fertig. Datei:Tigerung.Erklärung.Step18.png |-| Kleine Tipps= Ein paar kleine Tipps, vielleicht bringen sie euch was. *veralteter Modus. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass im veralteten Modus die Pinsel deutlicher malen, das Verschmieren besser geht und das Weichzeichnen so funktioniert wie gehabt. Daher würde ich empfehlen, den veralteten Modus zu verwenden. Den Modus kann man oben in dem Ebenen-Pinsel-Kasten ändern. *Shadingtipps: Shading auf Deckkraft 60 runterstellen. Nimm nicht einfach schwarz, sondern verwende farbiges Shading: :*braune Katzen -> dunklerer, weniger gesättigter Lilaton :*graue Katzen -> dunklerer Blauton oder Lilaton mit niedriger Sättigung :*schwarze Katzen -> da schwarze Katzen nie ganz schwarz sind, kann man ruhig mit schwarz shaden, aber ich empfehle (sofern man den Farbton "171717" (mit oder ohne Texturen) verwendet), ein sehr dunkles Blau zu verwenden (in meinem Fall 00000a). Die Deckkraft hier würde ich aber immer auf 50 runterstellen. :*rote/orange/rot-orange Katzen -> dunklerer Rotton mit einem größeren Rotanteil :*gelbe/gelbbraun/goldbraun -> würde sagen, ein dunklerer, gesättigterer Farbton als der Grundton oder ein heller, ungesättigter Rotton, vielleicht Pfirsich :*cremefarben -> hellbraun :*Farbe-und-weiß -> die Shadingfarbe der dunkleren Farbe verwenden. Bei rot-weißen Katzen rot, bei schwarz-weißen Katzen dunkelblau. Manchmal muss die Deckkraft des Shadings noch weiter runtergestellt werden. :*Farbe-und-Farbe -> Mittelgrund finden. Grau-und-braun -> lila. Schwarz-und-grau -> blau. Schwarz und rot -> dunkelblau. :*Schildpatt -> wenn die Schildpattkatze schwarze Flecken hat, dann dunkelblau. Ansonsten Shadingfarbe der dunkelsten Farbe *Körpermodifikation (Fellfetzen, etc.): arbeite mit Redlines, also zeichne alles erst in einer anderen Farbe vor, empfehlenswert auch auf einer anderen Ebene, ehe du sie auf die Vorlage malst |-| Shading= Vor dem Zeichnen: Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Reihenfolge ihr eure CAs macht, ich mache immer zuerst Fell, dann Shading. So oder so: ich empfehle, das Shading auf der weißen Vorlage zu machen, weil es dann besser sichtbar ist. GANZ WICHTIG: wenn ihr in der 2.10 Version zeichnet: veralteter Modus. Im Standartmodus funktioniert das Weichzeichnen nicht so, wie es muss, damit diese Shadingmethode klappt. Alle, die 2.6 oder 2.8 Version von GIMP haben, ihr solltet keine Probleme kriegen ^^ Rosenherz97 hat bereits ein Shadingtutorial gemacht, jedoch verwendet sie eine Funktion, die sich "Focus Blur" nennt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was das ist oder wie es funktioniert, deswegen arbeite ich seit jeher mit Weichzeichnen. Daher könnte es euch etwas bringen, wenn ihr auch nicht wisst, was "Focus Blur" ist. Wichtig: viele Ebenen und viel Geduld. Das Shading ist bei meinen CAs mitunter das, was am längsten dauert. Pro Shading habe ich manchmal 20 bis 30 Ebenen. Jeder Shading-Schritt wird auf einer neuen Ebene gemacht. Das Shading wird in Körperteile unterteilt: Schweif, Oberschenkel des gezeigten Hinterbeins, Unterschenkel des gezeigten Hinterbeins, anderes Hinterbein (sofern es überhaupt gezeigt wird), Bauch, Vorderbein, (gegebenenfalls Schulter), anderes Vorderbein, Brust, Kehle und Wangen, dann die Details: Nasenstrich, Schnurrhaarpunkte, Augen. Dann die Ohren und zum Schluss die Augen. Zumindest ist dies meine Reihenfolge. Ich empfehle zudem, im Verhältnis zur Fellfarbe oder Musterungsfarbe einen relativ dunklen Shadings-Farbton zu verwenden. Tools und Pinsel, die wir brauchen: "2. Hardness 100" auf den größen 10 und 30. Den altbewährten Pinsel, den ich normalerweise für Musterungen benutze auf Größe 20. Tools sind Pinsel, Weichzeinchnen und Verschmieren. Für den Kopf brauchen wir den "2. Hardness 100" auch in Größen 20 und 5, sowie einen 1-Pixel-großen Pinsel mit dem Tool Stift. Step 1: Fang am Besten am Schweif an. Wir nehmen den Pinsel "2. Hardness 100" auf Größe 10 und malen die Seite an, die geshadet werden soll. Achte darauf, dass du diesen Farbbogen groß genug machst, damit du keinen hellen Rand dort hast, wo eigentlich Shading sein sollte. Datei:ShadingHilfe.1.png Step 2: Dann nehmen wir das Weichzeichnen-Tool und den Pinsel "2. Hardness 100" auf Größe 30. Wir stellen die Rate des Weichzeichnens hoch auf 70. Hier ist jetzt besonders wichtig, dass du im veralteten Modus bist, sonst funktioniert es nicht richtig. Mit dem Weichzeichnen verblassen wir nun die Farbe. Datei:ShadingHilfe.2.png Step 3: In den meisten Fällen musst du nun die Ebenendeckkraft runterstellen, um das Shading blasser zu machen. Dann alles entfernen, was über die Outlines hinaussteht, damit nur noch Shading im Weißen der Vorlage ist. Shading dort entfernen, wo keins hingehört, also außerhalb des Abschnittes. Step 4: Nun zu den Shadingdetails. Öffne eine neue Ebene. Sorg dafür, dass auf der Grundebene der Vorlage die Outlines und der transparente Hintergrund ausgewählt wird (in einigen Fällen auch der Rest der Vorlage). Male jetzt mit dem Pinsel "2. Hardness 100" in Größe 10 die Outlines entlang und male auch auf jede Einkerbung. Die Farbe sollte schwarz sein. Datei:ShadingHilfe.3.png Step5: Jetzt "Auswahl -> Nichts". Wir nehmen wieder "2. Hardness 100" auf Größe 30, nehmen das Weichzeichnen-Tool und stellen die Rate runter auf 40. Jetzt gehen wir damit die Outlines entlang. Wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast, sollten jetzt dunklere Linien auf der Innenseite der Vorlage erscheinen: Datei:ShadingHilfe.4.png Step 6: Jetzt nehmen wir den altbewährten kleinen Pinsel auf Größe 20, nehmen das Verschmierungstool (Rate 40) und ziehen das Shading an den Stellen, wo bei Langhaarvorlagen Langhaar angezeigt wird (das macht Kurzhaar-Vorlagen ein wenig einfacher :D) oder beispielsweise wo die Outlines der Beine aufhören, so, damit es aussieht wie hier: Datei:ShadingHilfe.5.png Step 7: Dann müssen auch die Shadingdetails verblasst werden und von Outlines und Hintergrund und Rest des Körpers entfernt werden. Wenn der Schweif nicht vom Körper getrennt ist so wie hier, nimm den Pinsel "2. Hardness 100", Größe 10, Weichzeichnen Rate 70 und drücke einmal dorthin, wo das Schweifshading auf den Rest des Körpers trifft und sorge so für einen weicheren Übergang (dies musst du an einigen Stellen machen, meist an Oberschenkel und Unterschenkel des gezeigten Hinterbeins und manchmal an Brust und gezeigtem Vorderbein oder Brust und gezeigtem Hinterbein.) Datei:ShadingHilfe.6.png Step 8: Immer so weitermachen. Denk daran, für jeden Abschnitt eine neue Ebene zu erstellen. Jeder Abschnitt braucht zwei Shadingebenen wegen der Shadingdetails. Wenn ein Shadingabschnitt an einen anderen so angrenzt, dass sie sich überschneiden, sorge dafür, dass das Shading nur aneinander angrenzt und sorge mit den Shadingdetails für eine kleine, dunklere Linie, die zeigt, dass es sich hierbei um zwei Abschnitte handelt. Step 9: Weitermachen, bis wir am Kopf ankommen. Nasenstrich: Male den unteren Teil der Nase und die Mundlinien mit einem kleinen Pinsel schwarz über, dass du die Outlines einfach nachfährst. Nutze dann "2. Hardness 100" (kann hierbei ruhig Größe 20 haben, Weichzeichnen-Rate 40) und geh ganz vorsichtig und ganz kurz drüber, um es ein bisschen zu verwischen. Nimm dann den altbewährten Pinsel und nutze das Verschmierungstool, um eine dunkle Linie zwischen Nase und Mund zu ziehen und die Mundwinkel ein bisschen länger zu ziehen. (Farbe: schwarz) Datei:ShadingHilfe.7.png Step 10: Jetzt mit einem Stift, der nur einen Pixel groß ist und mache ein paar kleine Punkte zwischen Nase, Mund und Schnurrhaare (meistens 4 bis 5). Stelle die Deckkraft runter (ich empfehle eine Deckkraft zwischen 30 und 50). (Farbe: schwarz) Datei:ShadingHilfe.8.png Step 11: Augen. Die schwarzen Outlines der Augen mit einem Stift nachfahren (Farbe schwarz). Dann mit dem "2. Hardness 100" drüber wischen (Weichzeichnen-Rate 40, kann ruhig Größe 20 sein). Danach mit dem altbewährten Pinsel unten Linien in Richtung Nase ziehen. Dann die Deckkraft wieder ein bisschen runterstellen und das Shading vom Inneren der Augen entfernen. Datei:ShadingHilfe.9.pngDatei:ShadingHilfe.10.png Step 12: Ohren. Mit dem Pinsel "2. Hardness 100" in Größe 5 die Ohrendetails übermalen. Nun mit demselben Pinsel in Größe 10 und Weichzeichnen-Rate 70 verblassen. Datei:ShadingHilfe.11.1.pngDatei:ShadingHilfe.11.2.png Jetzt mit einem Radierer dafür sorgen, dass das Shading nur noch in der Ohrmuschel ist, harte Kanten mit dem Weichzeichnen sachter machen und Deckkraft runterstellen. Datei:ShadingHilfe.11.3.png Step 13: Nun in die untere Ecke der Ohrmuschel mit "2. Hardness 100" Größe 5 einen kleinen Fleck machen, den wieder mit Weichzeichnen Rate 70, "2. Hardness 100" Größe 10 verwischen, alles außerhalb der Ohrmuschel wegmachen und Deckkraft runterstellen. Datei:ShadingHilfe.12.1.pngDatei:ShadingHilfe.12.2.pngDatei:ShadingHilfe.12.3.png Step 14: Die Outlines auswählen und alles von den Outlines entfernen, dann neue Ebene und die Outlines schwarz übermalen. Dann nichts auswählen und mit "2. Hardness 100" Größe 10 Weichzeichnen-Rate 40 ein letztes Mal die Details hinzufügen. Dann entfernen wo es nicht hingehört, Rate hinunterstellen. Datei:ShadingHilfe.13.1.pngDatei:ShadingHilfe.13.2.png Step 15: Andere Ebenen sichtbar machen (oder erst malen) und voià! Fertig. Datei:ShadingHilfe.14.png